Via Hot Tub
by Dawn8808
Summary: Drinking in a hot tub is completely harmless right? What if that hot tub just so happens to be a time machine? A Faberry twist to Hot Tub Time Machine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was looking for a writing prompt and found this. Its my own faberry spin on Hot Tub Time Machine. Let me know what you think.. Should I even continue? LOL**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>Via Hot Tub<p>

Chapter 1

A loud clunk was heard as the bottle of tequila toppled out of Quinn's hands and hit the deck below. "What the fuck Berry!" The blonde yelped before bending down to pick up the bottle that was quickly emptying its contents onto the wood below. _Of course it had to be Rachel. _She thought with a roll of her eyes.

The brunette wobbled slightly and then quickly righted herself from where she had just nearly bowled over the blonde in front of her. "Whoopsies!" Rachel snorted before a little chuckle escaped. She covered her mouth with her hand before closing the door with a little click behind her.

"Walk much?" Quinn grunted before bringing the bottle of tequila up to her lips to take another drink. She lifted her eyebrow in question as the little diva in front of her rolled her eyes and then stepped past her to sit on the bench that ran around the edge of the balcony.

"I just needed some air.." She sighed out after taking a deep breath and releasing it. Quinn stared at her for a second waiting for her to continue, but seeing that she wasn't going to finally gave up and climbed back into the hot tub.

"Whatever Berry.." Quinn rested her head back against the rim of the tub and closed her eyes as the hot water swirled around her and made her feel at peace once again.

The brunette let out a puff of air before lifting her chin to stare up at the stars. Quinn cracked one eye open at the sound and rolled her head to the side to stare at her. _God she's beautiful. _Quinn thought as she stared at her profile, the moonlight illuminating her features making it seem as if she was almost glowing.

"Its quite stifling in there.."

The blonde jumped as the words rang out in the relative silence and then quickly moved her gaze away from the brunette before she noticed. _I bet she'd find it quite hilarious that I like her. _

"So many people grinding and sweating all over.."

"Shut up Berry" Quinn groaned in her best HBIC tone. She was finding that it was getting harder and harder to keep up her facade where Rachel was involved. Being away from her all summer had somewhat helped, but as soon as she saw the little brunette walk into the party tonight she felt all those familiar feelings crashing back around her.

Rachel sighed in annoyance and rubbed her arms to get rid of the chill from the cool night air before glancing over at the blonde. "I'll just go back inside.." Was mumbled as she stood up and headed back towards the loud party that was raging in the house.

Quinn grimaced as a strong wave of guilt washed over her. "Stop" She forced out, scrunching her eyes together in obvious disdain of the feelings she had somehow come to harbor for the loud little diva. _Why her of all people? Why a girl? ..And for the love of god.. Why Rachel Berry? _

The tiny singer stopped with her hand resting on the handle of the door before turning her head towards the grunted plea. She lifted her eyebrow in question making the blonde gulp audibly before rolling her eyes.

"I'm sor.." Quinn started to say only to think better of it and stop mid sentence. Rachel's eyebrow lifted a little higher and the blond couldn't help the butterflies that started fluttering in her stomach. _What? She looks really sexy when she's annoyed/angry. _"Just get in the hot tub Berry"

The brunette looked a little taken back at the forcefulness of the words but recovered quickly, letting a little smirk come over her features as she lowered her hand and turned back towards her. "Are you asking me to hang out with you Fabray?"

The cheerio huffed a little and tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to overtake her features. "Don't push it" She grumbled before laying her head back and closing her eyes again.

The little diva shuffled her feet nervously for a few seconds before walking over towards the hot tub. She glanced down at her flowy green top and short black skirt before clearing her throat to get the blondes attention. "I don't have a bathing suit"

_I wonder if she'd take offense if I told her to come in naked? _Quinn thought to herself as a smirk came over her features. She lifted her head and opened her eyes before pinning Rachel with pointed stare. "Just come in in your underwear" Her smile widened when she saw a faint blush creep into the cheeks of the shorter girl.

The brunette shook her head and tried to get the blush to go away, but the blonde who was currently leering at her was making it a little more difficult then it usually would be. "Right" She mumbled before she gripped the hem of her top of quickly pulled it over her head.

"Fuck" Quinn whispered as her eyes settled on the bra clad upper body of the girl she'd been crushing on for months now. _This was definitely not my best idea. _Quinn thought as her eyes drifted across the tanned and toned stomach that was unabashedly on display for her viewing. She bit her lip as she felt her stomach swoop.

"Shouldn't you be calling me names?" The tiny diva questioned making Quinn's eyes snap up to hers. A deep blush covered the blondes cheeks before she coughed uncomfortably and broke the eye contact. Rachel sighed before quickly shedding her skirt and then climbed into the hot tub.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief as she heard Rachel climb into the hot tub, finally covering up all of the skin that she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of. _All of that delicious, tan skin.. Oh god.. _"Why would I call you names?" She asked after she got her body and her mind to come out of the gutter.

The brunette scoffed quietly before locking eyes with the head cheerleader. "Isn't that your favorite past time?" She questioned making Quinn wince as a pang of guilt won out over her arousal. "Or was the slushy throwing your favorite?" She cocked her head to the side and gave the blonde a withering look.

Quinn shook her head and tried her best to get back into her HBIC persona, but it wasn't working this time. _Being this close to Rachel has short circuited my brain or something. _The blonde ran her hand down over her face before letting out a sigh. _May as well just tell her the truth._ "We all have things we regret Rachel"

The diva's breathe hitched in her throat and she let out a quiet squeak. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "You called me Rachel" She finally said, a little smile ghosting over her features. Quinn nodded stiffly before taking another drink of tequila._ I was hoping she wouldn't catch that. _

"Yeah well.." The blonde muttered before letting her eyes roam around the enclosed balcony, anywhere but at the beautiful girl sitting opposite of her. Her posture stiffened slightly and those damn insistent butterflies started fluttering again as the water swished signaling that Rachel was moving closer. _What the hell is she doing? ..Its hard enough to control myself with her over there.._

The brunette cleared her throat and motioned towards the bottle that was still resting in Quinn's hand. "May I?" Hazel eyes drifted from the bottle in question to a set of deep chocolate ones that she could easily get lost in if she'd just let herself. Quinn's hand shook a little before she held the bottle out towards Rachel.

The brunette gave her a faint smirk as she took the bottle away from her, brushing their fingers together lightly as she did. Quinn felt a little shiver run up her arm and gulped nervously. _Damn hormones anyway. _

Just as Rachel took a drink the balcony door flew open and a tall blond stumbled out. "Q I've been looking everywhere for you" Brittany slurred out followed by a hiccup. Hazel eyes flew back over to the tiny brunette when there was a loud splutter followed by coughing.

"Christ Berry" The cheerleader muttered before reaching out to pat her on the back uncomfortably. The diva coughed a few more times before placing her hand across her chest dramatically. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded a few times before looking over at the drunk blonde who had more or less crash landed onto the balcony a minute earlier. She had a confused look on her face for a second before she smiled strangely at both of us.

"Did you need something B?" Quinn asked as the ditzy blonde just continued to stare at them with the slightly disturbing smile. _There's no way she knows I like Rachel. _She thought as her eyes drifted over to the beautiful brunette beside her before snapping back to Brittany. _Right?_

Brittany's smile widened and her eyes flickered towards the console that controls the hot tub before she shook her head. "No" She replied simply before turning around and flouncing back into the house. Rachel's mouth dropped open comically before she looked over at Quinn.

"What the hell was that about?" Rachel asked before snorting out a little laugh. The cheerleader shook her head and joined in on the laughter as she relaxed back into the hot tub.

"I stopped trying to understand half of what she does a long time ago" The blonde rasped out between peals of laughter. After a few minutes of quiet laughter between the two they quieted down and the brunette took another little sip from the bottle in her hand.

"I haven't drank since Brittany threw up on me on stage" She mumbled quietly as she glanced at the bottle skeptically. Quinn let out a quiet chuckle as she remembered that performance quite well. She reached over and plucked the bottle out of the diva's hand before taking a big gulp.

"Well I promise not to throw up on you Berry" She replied with a wink. A faint blush appeared on Rachel's cheeks at the slight flirting. _Ugh.. And now I'm flirting. _

"Give me that bottle Fabray"

* * *

><p>A grunt and the sounds of moving water were the first things that were noticed as brown eyes cracked open and squinted at the offending sunlight. "What the.." She mumbled incoherently before reopening her eyes and allowing them to adjust. <em>Oh my god.. I'm never drinking again in my life.<em>

"Holy shit!" Quinn yelled making the brunettes head snap towards where the blonde was currently crouched down by the balcony door. "Berry wake the fuck up and get over here!" She whispered making Rachel's eyebrow quirk in confusion. _At least she's whispering.. The pounding in my head wouldn't be able to take her actually yelling._

"What happened?" The diva asked as she slowly stood on her wobbly legs and tried to climb out of the hot tub. Her foot slipped on the wet wood of the balcony and she felt her body starting to fall before she was engulfed by a set of strong arms. Rachel's stomach flipped nervously as her body smashed against the taller girl's. _Stupid Quinn Fabray with her sexy body.. I'm convinced its the reason that I can't stop thinking about her._

"Shhhh" The blonde hushed with a finger to her lips as she glanced back at the door with a scared expression. Rachel felt a grin slip onto her face at the fact that the blonde still had her arms tightly wrapped around her. "Oh my god.. This can't be happening" _What can't be happening? ..Does she know I like her?_

"Quinn what the hell is going on?" She questioned in a whisper as the blonde pulled her across the balcony and peeked through the glass again. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when all she received was silence and a finger in front of her face to tell her to hold on a second. "This is ridiculous" Rachel turned around and grabbed the handle of the door only to be pulled back and pushed against the side of the house.

"Shut the fuck up Berry" Quinn whispered as she placed her hand over the diva's mouth and glanced at the door again. "This is serious" The blonde locked her hazel eyes onto chocolate letting her know that she wasn't playing a stupid joke before slowly pulling her hand away from Rachel's mouth.

Quinn pointed towards the window beside the brunette making her glance over her shoulder curiously. She took in the sight of a couple playing with a baby, who looked to be only a few months old and a girl if you judged by the amount of pink it had on._ Awww.. Look how cute_ "I didn't know Brittany had a sister" She whispered before looking back at Quinn.

"She doesn't" The cheerleader replied as before looking at the couple again. _Ugh.. It is way too early to be this confused._ "That's B's parents though.. They look a lot younger than I remember" She continued with an incredibly cute confused expression. "Wait a second.."

"What?" The brunette questioned excitedly as Quinn trailed off. One look over at the quickly paling blonde told her that it was nothing to be excited about though. "Quinn what is it?" She asked, placing her hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

The blonde took a shaky breathe in and then pointed at something on the wall of the room. "What does that calender say?" The little diva turned her attention back and then squinted her eyes at the object that was tacked to the wall across from them. Her eyes widened and then she rubbed them as if that would make the image change. _1994.. Please tell me that Brittany's parents just forgot to change that.. for like 17 years.._

"No" She whispered in disbelief before shaking her head. "That can't be right" The blonde beside her gulped and then looked back towards the hot tub in the middle of the balcony. The water had changed colors and it was swirling violently. Rachel felt a little poke to her shoulder and she turned her eyes towards the taller girl who was now staring across the balcony.

Rachel glanced at the hot tub and her eyes widened considerably. _I definitely don't remember the hot tub being quite so.. Vibrant last night. _She thought as her eyes followed the swirling gold water.

"Uhhh.. Do you think we.." The cheerleader asked as they walked across the balcony quietly and looked down into the water. _I wasn't that drunk dammit!_ The brunette gasped and slapped the blonde on the shoulder. "Oww. What the fuck was that for?"

"We most definitely did not do THAT Quinn Fabray" The diva whisper yelled as her face heated up in embarrassment. "I think I would know if that happened" _I would know if I lost my virginity.. Right? _ The blonde looked utterly perplexed for a few seconds before she realized exactly what the girl thought she had meant by that comment.

"I didn't mean that you perv" Quinn spluttered as a blush even deeper than Rachel's made its way onto her face. "I was talking about the calender" The brunette bit her bottom lip and her eyes flitted back towards the window quickly. _No.. There's absolutely no way.. _"I mean.. We couldn't have gone back in time.."

_Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short chapter here. Its gonna get better I promise lol :D. This is mostly just kind of to establish them figuring out whats going on. I already have some ideas about what times I want them to visit, but If you guys have some ideas that you'd like me to put in there let me know in your review. **

**Sneakygron3- HAHA. I love your pen name **

**riverkirby- Brittany really does know all. lol ;D Glad you're liking it so far.**

**faberrydragon- Hope you like this chapter.**

**Anonymous person- Oooh.. I wonder if she knows hahaha. Maybe her and Santana like to play around in the past lol.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Its preposterous Quinn" The tiny diva huffed out in exasperation as she paced back and forth across the balcony. "There's no way that its even possible" She rubbed her arms where goosebumps were quickly spreading all over her body.

Hazel eyes followed the brunette lazily. _She's been ranting this same thing for the past 10 minutes. _"Rachel.." Quinn rolled her eyes as the shorter girl completely ignored her and kept pacing.

"It doesn't even make sense.."

The cheerleader groaned in annoyance before pushing herself up off the bench and stepping in front of the pacing girl. "Rachel.. Will you just calm down for a second?" The girl huffed indignantly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I do not appreciate.." Quinn held up her finger in front of the ranting diva's face earning her a glare in response.

"First of all.." The blonde glanced down at the half naked body in front of her and cleared her throat nervously. "You need to put your clothes on before you catch hypothermia" _Or before I jump you.. _

Rachel's body tensed a little and a blush covered her cheeks as she glanced down to her barely covered assets. _Two of which look very cold.. _"Don't look" The diva squeaked as tried her best to cover herself.

Quinn couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her lips. "You've been prancing around in your underwear for the past 20 minutes Rachel" She bent down and grabbed Rachel's shirt off of the floor of the balcony. "Now you're shy?"

The diva gave her a pointed stare as she plucked the shirt out of her hands. "I was panicking Quinn" She quickly pulled the shirt over her head. "I wasn't exactly thinking about my clothes"

The cheerio sighed in regret as she watched the beautiful skin disappear under the cover of Rachel's shirt. "Snow" The blonde mumbled making the shorter girl freeze from where she was pulling her skirt on. She lifted her head and quirked her eyebrow at the blonde quizzically.

"Huh?" She grunted confusedly. The sight of her frozen with her skirt pulled halfway up her legs and an utterly perplexed expression on her face would've been quite hilarious if it wasn't for their current predicament.

"Its the middle of September Rachel" She replied motioning around to the snow that was piled in the corners of the balcony. "Even in Ohio that doesn't mean snow" Realization dawned on the face of the brunette as she looked around.

"We really have gone back in time haven't we?" Rachel asked after bringing her eyes back to the cheerleader's. "Is that even possible?" The blonde shrugged noncommittally. _I must be going crazy.. I slipped getting out of the hot tub last night and hit my head.. I'm in a coma.. Yeah that must be it.._

"The hot tub" Quinn said slowly as she turned back towards the tub that was now settled. No gold water.. No crazy swirling.. Just a regular hot tub. "Its the only explanation" She continued, kneeling down beside the console that had the controls on it and staring at it skeptically.

The cheerleader bit her lip in concentration as she stared at the controls. _Its a frickin hot tub for Christ's sake.. Not a super computer. _"Try pressing something" The shorter girl whispered, her breath ghosting across the blonde's ear from where she was looking over her shoulder.

A shiver ripped through Quinn's body that had nothing to do with the frigid air that was blowing around them. _This is not the time to be getting horny. _"What if it sends us to another time?" She asked as her fingers traced around the console. "I don't exactly know how to work this thing Rachel"

"Well we have to do something" The diva hissed before reaching over the taller girls shoulder. Before Quinn could react the girl had punched her fingers against a few buttons.

The cheerio gasped and slapped at the hand that kept pressing buttons. "Rachel!" She could feel a tugging in her stomach and the world around them seemed like all the air was being sucked out of it. "Rachel what the hell did you do?" She punched at a few buttons in panic as her vision blurred and then everything went black.

"Quinn?" Rachel hissed in panic as she groped around in the darkness. Her hand finally grasped at what felt to be someones arm and latched on as if her life depended on it. "Quinn is that you?"

"Its me" She replied simply, but it was enough to comfort the shorter girl.

The darkness started to fade and their vision became a little less blurry. Suddenly the world had air again and Rachel gasped as her deprived lungs drank it in greedily. Her vision finally cleared up and she found herself staring into hazel eyes. _Those eyes are really not fair. _

"Where are we?" She asked as she glanced around the small space they were now in. If the shelves and cleaning supplies were any indication, her best guess would be a closet. _Oh how fitting.. Stuck in the closet with Quinn Fabray._

The blonde groaned and then slapped the shorter girl on the shoulder. "What the hell were you thinking Rachel?"

The tiny diva gasped in response and slapped the other girl back. "I was thinking I wanted to get the hell out of 1994" She hissed back making the blonde's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

"Well great job Berry" The cheerio replied before motioning around the small enclosed space. "Its hard to tell where we are now!" _Ugh.. She is so infuriating.. And hot.. Wtf?_

Rachel took a deep breath and glared at the girl in front of her before turning towards the door. "Well lets find out then" She grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open with a flourish before strutting out.

"Dammit Berry!" Quinn muttered behind her before quickly moving to catch up. "Why are we at the hospital?" The blonde asked as she stepped out of the closet and looked around. "This is the maternity ward"

Rachel shot a confused look over her shoulder before she remembered that Quinn would know all about maternity ward. _Its still hard to believe that the pregnant girl and the HBIC are the same person. _

"I don't know.." She replied with a sigh before glancing towards the desk where a woman sat talking on the phone. "Lets find out what the date is.. Maybe that will give us a clue" She took off towards the desk so fast the the blonde had to jog to keep up with her fast pace.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Rachel asked putting on her best smile. The woman on the phone looked a bit taken back at first before she rolled her eyes and put her hand over the receiver.

"Can I help you?"

"Could you please tell me what the date is?" She asked with a hopeful look adorning her face. _Please let it be at least the right century. _

"December 18, 1994" Was the woman's short reply before she went back to chattering away on the phone. The blonde sighed in defeat beside her, but Rachel felt her stomach flip._ Why would we come back to this time?_

"Its my birthday.." The shorter girl whispered making the cheerleader's eyebrows scrunch together confusedly. "I was born today.. Why would we come back to the day I was born?"

Quinn shrugged in response. "Maybe we're supposed to do something" She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her away from the desk so that the receptionist wouldn't overhear. Rachel felt sparks shoot up her arm and bit her lip. _Why does she affect me so much?_

"I wish we knew what we were supposed to be doing" The brunette whispered as she looked down at her shoes. "I mean.. Are we even supposed to be doing something? Seeing something?" _This is so confusing._

"Look how adorable she is Leroy" Rachel's head snapped up and she sucked in her breath as she stared at the two men over the taller girl's shoulder.

"Me too.." The blonde trailed off when she realized that the girl wasn't listening to her at all. "Rachel what is it?" Rachel gulped and pointed over her shoulder.

"Hiram, go get the camera sweetie" One of the men said as Quinn turned hazel eyes in the direction she was pointing. The cheerleader's eyebrow quirked up in question as the taller black man walked quickly past them.

"Its my Dads Quinn" Rachel whispered as she stepped past the taller girl and looked in the window of the nursery. She could see the nurse handing a pink bundle off to her Daddy and couldn't help the little smile that slipped onto her face as she watched him wipe a tear away.

"Awww.. Look at your hair Berry" Quinn snorted as she came up to stand behind Rachel. She chuckled as the tiny diva pushed her elbow back into her side. "You're adorable"

_She didn't use past tense.. _Rachel felt a faint blush cover her cheeks before leaning back against the taller girl lightly. "I know" She whispered as the blonde's breath hitched.

"I mean.. Uhmm" The cheerio stuttered nervously as she realized her mistake. She took a small step back and looked away from the girl in front of her when her eyes landed on another figure.

Rachel felt a little nudge in her back and pulled her eyes away from where her Daddy was now singing to her to look at the blonde. "Wha.." She started to say but stopped once she saw who the blonde was looking at.

_We look like twins. _Was the first thought that flitted through Rachel's mind as her eyes landed on a much younger Shelby Corcoran. "She looks so sad" She felt more than heard the whisper against the shell of her ear and couldn't help but to nod her head.

She could see the tears streaming down over her mother's cheeks as she stared in the window at the same scene Rachel had just been watching. She wanted to reach out and provide some sort of comfort to the young girl as she wrapped her arms around herself as if to shield herself from the overwhelming pain.

_She never wanted to leave me. _The diva felt a tear slide down her cheek as the girl placed her hand against the window and whispered a broken "I love you" before turning and walking away.

"Rachel" The blonde whispered as she placed a comforting hand on the girl's lower back. Rachel took a shaky breathe and looked at the taller girl before she felt all the air being sucked out of the atmosphere once again.

The cheerleader grasped the brunette's hand as their vision started to blur and everything faded to black around them..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back with another chapter. I'm actually having alot of fun writing this story. If you guys have any ideas at all just let me know. I love putting stuff that you guys want into my stories. Let me know ;D**

**riverkirby- Yes.. they will be traveling alot through these first chapters. But I was thinking that I could continue the story after they get back from the time traveling. Should I?**

**bowlofcereal- Glad you're liking it :D**

**FaberryOTP- Hope you love this chapter just as much. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Schoonover Park" Rachel mumbled absentmindedly when their vision cleared again. "My Dads used to bring me here all the time when I was little"

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip nervously before slipping her hand out of tiny diva's, not noticing how her mouth turned down into a small pout at the loss of contact.

"My Mom used to bring me here when Dad was at work" Quinn replied after clearing her throat. She glanced around the familiar area trying to find any clue as to what time period they were now in. _Everything looks exactly the same. _

"I thought you didn't move here til the eighth grade?" The brunette brushed past the cheerleader's shoulder and sat down on one of the swings.

Quinn couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face at the sight of Rachel. _She looks so cute. _The girl tilted her head to the side and gave her a half smile when all she did was stare at her.

_Oh shit.. She asked me a question. _Quinn shook her head and hazel eyes quickly darted away. "I lived here until I was 5" Rachel nodded before pressing her feet into the ground to swing herself a little. "I moved back in the eighth grade"

"Excuse me" The brunette stopped swinging as she felt a little poke to her shoulder and heard a timid voice coming from her left. Her eyes widened as she looked down and noticed a shy little blonde girl standing beside her.

A set of hazel eyes lifted to meet hers and the little girl bit her lip in the exact way that she had come to love from the teenage version. _Little Quinn is so adorable. _"May I swing with you please?"

Rachel turned her head back to where the older version of the blonde was standing to see her with a deer caught in the headlights look. She gasped quietly before darting behind a nearby tree.

"Sure sweetie" The brunette smiled when the little girl's face lit up before she skipped past her and plopped down on the next swing. "Whats your name?"

Rachel chuckled as the little blonde struggled to touch the ground with her feet. "I'm Lucy" She replied followed by a little whine when her legs wouldn't stretch any further.

"Well Lucy.. My name is.." Her mouth opened to say Rachel but her eyes caught a panicked blonde shaking her head in the distance. "Barbra" She covered quickly.

"Hey Barbra?" The little girl turned an adorable pout in Rachel's direction. "Can you push me?"

Rachel silently wondered if that pout had ever been denied anything before she slowly nodded her head. "Sure sweetie" She stopped swinging and then pushed herself up and stepped behind the tiny girl. She glanced over to the blonde head poking out from behind the tree before giving the girl a push.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Rachel jumped and stilled the swing as the older woman stomped over towards them and pointed at the young girl on the swing. "What have I told you about running off from me?"

The brunette glanced down to the little girl who now had her eyes focused on the ground looking adequately chastised. "I'm sorry Mommy"

"And talking to strangers too?" Rachel felt horrible as the tiny girl was pulled off the swing by her mother. "You know better Quinnie"

"But Barbra is nice Mommy" The brunette smiled as the tinier version of her crush defended her. "And she's pretty too" She snorted as the little girl stomped her foot. _Well at least the younger version thinks I'm pretty. _

"That was way too close" Quinn said as she sidled up beside the tiny diva and stared after the retreating figures. She turned her eyes to Rachel to see a little smirk making its way onto her face. _Ugggh.. That smirk is way too sexy. _

"You think I'm pretty" The blonde's eyes widened and she sputtered nervously as the brunette continued to smirk at her.

_Of course I think you're pretty. _"Wha.. What?" The cheerio stuttered making the girl's smirk widen. "I was like four when I said that.. You can't use that against me!"

The diva's eyebrow quirked up in amusement before she took a step closer and invaded Quinn's personal space. The taller girl tried to hide the sharp intake of breath at their close proximity. _Why is she so close? ..Oh god.. I can't think. _"I just did.. Lucy"

The blonde's mouth dropped open in surprise before giving her a pointed stare. "Don't call me that" _God that brings back bad memories. _"Please?" She pleaded.

The diva's smirk faltered a little before finally falling from her face completely. "I'm sorry Quinn" She reached her hand out and placed it on the taller girls forearm. Quinn tensed as the familiar butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "I was just joking with you"

The cheerleader sighed as her eyes locked onto Rachel's. _How can you even stay mad at her? _"Its okay.. Just brought back some bad memories is all" The blonde reassured her with a small smile.

"Daddy I want to play on the jungle gym!" A loud little girl screamed excitedly before running off from her dad. The tall black man chuckled before jogging after the little brunette. Quinn raised her eyebrow as a faint blush colored Rachel's cheeks.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and followed Rachel's gaze to the little girl in the ballet flats and tutu that was now climbing up the side of the jungle gym. _No way.. _"You have got to be kidding me" She snorted as her mind finally pieced it together.

"Shut up" The brunette groaned before slapping the still laughing blonde on the arm. Her eyes drifted back towards the younger version of herself and she let out a little gasp. "Look.."

Quinn slowly quieted her laughter and looked to where Rachel was pointing to see a shy blonde making her way nervously towards the jungle gym. The little diva stopped climbing as she noticed the other girl standing off to the side.

"Hi" She said excitedly before jumping down and landing in front of the shy girl. "Wanna play?" _I don't remember meeting Rachel before eighth grade.._

"Mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers" The younger Quinn whispered before biting her lip nervously. The tiny diva tilted her head to one side and looked up at the taller girl before smiling her signature Rachel Berry smile.

"My name is Rachel Berry" The girl said confidently before holding her hand out. The tiny blonde eyed her hand skeptically before looking over her shoulder to make sure her mom wasn't looking.

"I'm Lucy" She replied as a smile slipped onto her face. The small brunette giggled as they shook hands before pulling the blonde along behind her.

"Lets go play Lucy!" She shouted over her shoulder at the beaming blonde who was trailing along behind her.

"Awwww.. So cute" Rachel whispered causing Quinn to whip her head to the side and stare at the girl in amusement. "I don't remember knowing you when we were little"

Quinn nodded her head as she stared off into the distance at the playing pair. "Me neither" A smile slipped onto her face. "You were just as loud and bossy back then as you are now" She snorted hearing the brunette gasp in response.

"I resent that" She replied in mock outrage as she bumped her shoulder against the taller girl's. Quinn chuckled and bumped her back. _I actually like her loudness and bossiness.. _

"And look how tiny you are" The cheerio pointed out before glancing over at the pouting girl. "Not much has changed Berry"

Rachel huffed and stomped her foot. "Mock all you want Fabray" She replied, placing her body in front of the other girl's. "But I happen to know for a fact that you think I'm pretty" Quinn didn't have time to stop the blush that covered her cheeks.

"I.." Quinn groaned and covered her face as the tiny diva grinned at her as if to say 'I win'.

"Just admit it Quinn"

_Of course I think you're pretty. I think you're gorgeous.. And sexy.. And amazing. All I do is think about kissing you all the time. _That's what was trying to burst out of Quinn's mouth but when she replied she settled for a simple. "Fine.."

"What was that? I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said Quinn" Rachel grinned and held her hand up around her ear. Quinn sighed in annoyance and quirked her eyebrow at the gloating girl.

"Fine Berry" She looked down into the chocolate eyes that were filled with mirth.. and something else. _Hope maybe? _"I think you're pretty" The taller girl grumbled. A smile so big it nearly blinded her lit up on Rachel's face. _I always want to make her smile like that.._

"Was that so hard?" The little diva asked before rolling her eyes at the little nod she received in response. "Well.. Thank you"

"Yeah.." Quinn whispered nervously as her stomach flipped at the way the shorter girl was looking at her. She was about to ask her about the look when she felt a familiar tug behind her navel as the air was sucked from the atmosphere.

"Not again.." Rachel groaned as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the waist of the blonde. Quinn felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter madly before the darkness descended around the couple.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sooo.. Lots of drama this chapter. I thought it would help establish their characters better if we got to look at the not so cute and bubble memories too. Let me know what you think.**

**an- Thank you.. I loved writing little Quinn and Rachel. :D**

**Sneakygron3- You love me? :D hahaha. I'm glad you're liking the story so much.**

**DarkWhiteRed- Woot! Glad you're liking it.**

**riverkirby- Well.. I could spoil you and tell you where they are going.. But nah.. hahhaha :D**

**Amy- Yaaay!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Quinn could feel her heart beating like crazy inside her chest as her body pressed against the tiny brunette. _I wonder if she can feel how fast my heart is beating?..I really hope not. _"Quinn?"

The blonde's stomach flipped nervously and her breath hitched as she leaned back a little and stared down into a set of chocolate eyes. She blinked slowly and bit her lip before darting her eyes down to a pair of soft lips. _What I wouldn't give just to feel those lips against mine.. Oh wait.. They're moving.._

"Uh.. Hmm?" The cheerleader choked out inarticulately after shaking her head a little to clear her mind. The diva tilted her head to the side and her brow furrowed a little before she let out a little chuckle.

"I asked if you recognized where we are" Rachel started pulling back, brushing her fingers across her sides before dropping them and giving the blonde a questioning stare. Quinn shivered imperceptibly before taking a deep breath. _I feel like I have a brain block when she's this close.._

"I.. Uhhh.." The cheerio looked to her left and then her right feeling her stomach plummet even further with every sight. _Please don't be where I think we are. _"Oh god"

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in question when she noticed the panicked look on the taller girl's face. "What?.. What is it Quinn?"

"No no no.. I never wanted you to see this.." _God.. Please be a good day.. Please. _All the color drained from the cheerio's face as a familiar bell sounded through the empty halls and echoed off the lines of lockers.

"What the.." The brunette squeaked when her arm was nearly ripped from its socket as the blonde darted into an empty room and pulled her along behind. "Owww.." Quinn shot her an apologetic look before peeking her head out the door. "Are you going to tell me where we are now?"

The cheerleader gulped slightly as she glanced over her shoulder at the fiery brunette. The girl stood with both hands on her hips and a glare on her face that made her feel about three inches tall. _And strangely aroused.. But lets not think about that.._

"We're at my junior high" She mumbled simply before focusing her attention back on the now bustling hallway. The little diva grumbled before stepping up beside the tall girl to peek her head out the door too.

"And you call me dramatic" The brunette mumbled under her breath. "Acting like a frickin crazy person" Quinn rolled her eyes and glanced over at the brunette. "What?.. You are.."

"Make way for S.S. Fabray" A boy's voice rang out through the hallway making Quinn's breathing pick up slightly. _Do not hyperventilate.. Do not.._

"Yeah.. Better get out of the way before she squashes us all under her fat ass" Another, equally as snotty, voice followed. Rachel's eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion as she heard the young kid's laughing before they parted and a younger, chunkier version of Quinn Fabray stalked through the crowd.

Rachel glanced briefly over at the girl standing beside her. Her breath was coming in short pants and her eyes were shiny with tears, and her focus was completely on the unfolding scene in front of her. Wanting to give some form of comfort to the taller girl, she slowly slipped her hand into hers before turning back to watch what was happening.

"Incoming.. Lucy Caboosey on the move.. I thought I felt the ground shaking" This time a young girl's voice was heard followed by snickers from the crowd. Rachel watched as the younger Quinn hung her head in shame before walking a little faster, no doubt trying to get away from all the torture.

The blonde's breath hitched and she squeezed Rachel's hand tightly. She knew what was about to happen, and she was sure it wouldn't be any prettier the second time around. _I can still feel the pain.._

"You're such a loser Lucy" A push into the lockers followed by more raucous laughter. But the younger Quinn just walked a little faster towards the exit where she knew her Dad would be waiting to pick her up.

"Ewww.." A girl cried in disgust before giving her another shove, this time into the water fountain. Rachel could feel the anger bubbling in her chest as she watched the younger Quinn force her tears away and dart towards the door.

"Quinn.." Rachel whispered as she felt the blonde beside her tense considerably. She could tell from the ragged breathing that the taller girl was holding back tears. She glanced quickly back to the scene to see the younger version of the cheerleader about to escape when a cocky boy stepped out beside her and put his foot in front of the fleeing girl.

Quinn's eyes squeezed shut and a few tears leaked out as she remembered the feeling. The feeling of relief that washed through her at the fact that she was almost free from the torture, followed by complete dread as she felt her body lurch forward through the door and towards the stairs.

She could hear the mocking laughter pounding in her ear drums as her body was completely out of control. The scream that she let out echoed in her mind as she watched the whole thing unfolding right before her eyes, this time from a different perspective.

Except that it wasn't happening like it did the first time. Her eyes widened when she realized the brunette that was standing beside her had somehow slipped her hand out of hers and darted across the hallway without her noticing.

Quinn watched as the boy stuck his foot out and the younger version of herself pushed towards the door obliviously. But in the next instant the boy was gone and she was escaping out the door unharmed. The blonde closed her eyes and gasped as memories flashed through her mind, things changing little by little until she couldn't separate what had happened before and what had changed about it.

"Are you okay?" She heard a timid voice ask making her eyes snap open. She looked down at the tiny diva who was standing in front of her slightly out of breath. _She changed it.. She changed my past.._

The cheerleader nodded mutely before bringing her arm up between them to inspect it. Rachel gave her a confused look. "Its gone" She whispered in amazement. "The scar is gone"

Although she could still feel the crunching and ripping pain in her arm from falling down the stairs, the bone pushing through the skin, making her black out from the pain. She could still see the disappointed and doubtful looks from her parents when she lied and told them she had accidentally tripped going down the stairs. But there was no scar.. and there was a memory of no pain.. No cast.. No surgery.

"What scar?" The diva's voice pushed her out of her reverie and she couldn't stop the gigantic smile that slipped onto her face. Rachel looked confused for a few seconds and then gasped as the blonde flung herself into her arms.

"You're amazing" Quinn whispered against the girls neck. She felt a little shudder rip through the brunette's body before she wrapped her arms around her back. _It feels so good in her arms.. _"Thank you Rach"

The cheerio bit her lip as the arms around her back tightened a little, and she could have sworn she felt a pair of lips brush against her cheek lightly. "You're welcome" Was whispered against the shell of her ear as the world went black and all the air left the now empty hallway.

"You should come with us Rach" A familiar voice pleaded as the couple blinked away the blurriness and looked around. Quinn gasped and pulled the tiny diva behind a nearby bush when she saw that they were in plain sight of the two girls lounging beside the pool.

"I can't Brit.." The younger Rachel replied halfheartedly before pushing her sunglasses up on her face. Quinn glanced down at the little brunette who was still wrapped up in her arms and gulped when she found a set of chocolate eyes staring up at her.

The shorter girl gave her a shy smile that made her stomach flip nervously before pulling her body away to turn towards the scene. Quinn frowned sadly as her body started to feel the coldness of missing Rachel. _I've got it bad.._

"Summer before eighth grade" The shorter girl mumbled absentmindedly before slipping her hand into the cheerleader's. The blonde smiled and squeezed her hand lightly before focusing on what was happening.

"Why not Rach? ..It'll be fun" The lanky blonde gave her best puppy dog pout to the girl beside her. The younger Rachel rolled her eyes and adjusted her bikini top.

"Spending three weeks with Santana Lopez is not my idea of fun Brit" The brunette replied with a little grumble. "And its a cheer leading camp.. I don't even want to be a cheerleader"

"Santana's not that bad Rachel" The blonde replied back with a frown. "You just need to get to know her"

The diva sighed before turning her head towards the blonde. "She hates me" The ditzy blonde's face fell a little bit. "I'm not going Brit.. Just drop it okay?"

"Rachel sweetie.. A friend of yours is here to see you" A short bespectacled man said as he stepped out onto the patio. A shorter, tanner version of Santana Lopez stepped out behind him with her best ass kissing smile on.

"Thank you Mr. Berry" The Latina girl said before stepping past him and making her way towards the sun bathing pair; A blonde that looked ecstatic, and a brunette that looked like she might vomit at any second.

"Of course honey" The short man replied before smiling at his daughter and then stepping back into the house.

"What are you doing here Santana?" The younger Rachel questioned as she pushed herself up to stand in front of the girl. She glared at the cocky smirk the girl was sending in her direction.

"I'm here to get Brittany" She drawled lazily as the bubbly blonde hopped up to stand beside them with a smile. "What did I tell you about hanging out with her Brits?"

The blonde looked confused for a second when the Latina turned her pointed stare. "She's my best friend San"

"She's a loser" The girl spat before looking back at a now seething Rachel. "Always has been and always will be"

"You can leave now" Rachel hissed back, trying to keep her anger in check as she shot daggers at the girl with her eyes.

"Sure" The girl shot her another smirk before looking at the blonde. "C'mon Brit"

"But.."

"Brittany don't go" The brunette pleaded as she grabbed a hold of taller girls wrist. Brittany hesitated for a second and shot an apologetic look at her.

"Let her go man hands" The Latina growled before stepping forward and pushing the smaller girl in the chest forcefully. A panicked look crossed the younger Rachel's face as her body fell backwards into the pool with a splash.

"Rachel!" The blonde squealed in surprise and started towards the pool only to be pulled back by the arm.

"Leave her.." The blonde looked torn, her eyes darting between the two girls before finally taking a step away from the pool.

"I'm sorry Rachel" She whispered before turning and walking away with a cackling Latina hot on her heels. The brunette's chin trembled as she pushed herself up out of the pool before she grabbed her towel and darted into the house, hot tears streaming down her face as she went.

Quinn eyed the girl next to her warily before giving her hand a squeeze. "You were friends with Brittany?" She asked making the shorter girl's eyes shoot up to hers. She gave an imperceptible nod and swallowed thickly.

"Best friends" She replied shakily. "She's the only real friend I've ever had" The blonde's stomach clenched guiltily at the admission. _I'm mostly the reason for that.._

The diva looked over at the taller girl and gave her a half smile before she took a deep breath a released it. "I'm sorry.." Quinn whispered as she laced their fingers together. She heard the shorter girl's breath hitch in response.

"Its okay" The brunette said, making the blonde wonder if she was meaning it was okay and that she forgave her for all the bullying, or it was okay that she was holding her hand. Either way the blonde's stomach was fluttering nervously as everything faded to black around them once again.


End file.
